Systems are well known that process or treat blood or other fluids, and that return processed or treated blood or fluids to an individual. It is necessary to eliminate air from such systems prior to and during use, to avoid introduction of air into the individual undergoing treatment. Typically, drip chambers are used. It is also desirable, after use, to flush residual blood or fluid from the system, typically for return to the individual undergoing treatment.
There remains a demand for straightforward ways to handle air and to rinse residual blood or fluids from blood or fluid processing systems.